Sasuke the Easter Bunny
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: SASUKE DRESSES UP AS AN EASTER BUNNY AND MAKES THINGS EXPLODE! he does not like being a bunny but the public does!


I read the reviews on ma other funny stories so I made another

I read the reviews on ma other funny stories so I made another! Here it is.

"Happy Easter Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke is not happy cuz he is in a bunny suit. Lol bunny.

"Ok now go out there and have some fun!"

"I told for the last fricken time I don't wanna be the Easter bunny!"

"Well too bad!" SHOVE

Ding Dong

"Hello who is i-OMG SASUKE IS IN A BUNNY SUIT!!"

Yeah that's Sakura.

"Trick or treat."

Naruto was secretly following him and is now hiding in the bushes.

"Psst! Psst! That's not what you say!"

"Merry Christmas"

Naruto slaps forehead

"I have come to spread peace and joy to everyone. Here is an egg to bring you joy," Sasuke said "enthusiastically".

"YAYS! I GOT AN EGG FROM SASUKE! WHAT'S INSIDE?"

KABLOOM

"A happy bomb," Sasuke said "enthusiastically".

"Merry St. Easter Day," and then he walked away.

Ding Dong

"Hello? OMG SASUKE IS IN A BUNNY SUIT!"

Lol Neji.

"Mmphphmhph" Naruto started laughing cuz Neji was…omg I can't say it…um…heh…uh…you know what let's just block the screen:

BLOCK

"Neji why are you in a dre-" Sasuke started when Naruto covered his mouth.

"Hahaha you know what we gotta go…hahaha…see ya!" Naruto pulled him away.

"Why did you have to say that? You just had to say he was in a dre-"

BLOCK WORD

"I have no idea. But it was funny," Sasuke said walking to the next house.

Omg this is hilarious.

Ding Dong

"This better be good I was in the middle of Dance Da- OMFG SASUKE UR IN A BUNNY SUIT!! STAY RIGHT THERE IMMA GO GET MY CAMERA!!"

…yeah its Gaara.

comes back with camera

"Hey…where did they go?"

…

"Naruto you REALLY owe me for this," Sasuke said.

"It will be so worth it."

The End.

"mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Get the fuck outta my comic Kakashi.

"moooooooooooooooooo," he said,

HIDAN!!

"yeah?"

kill him.

"sweet."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The End

"If you were gay…"

TOBI LEAVE NOW

"tobi hides under milk"

End


End file.
